a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative plate module for a projector and a projector assembly having the decorative plate module.
b. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A-1C show schematic diagrams illustrating different conventional designs of a detachable element. Referring to FIG. 1A, two hook structures 112 capable of sliding in parallel are respectively formed on two sides of a detachable element 110. Each hook structure 112 is pushed inwardly in a direction indicated by arrows to allow the detachable element 110 to come off a main piece (not shown). However, since a space (encircled by dashed lines shown in FIG. 1A) is needed to allow for the travel of a hook structure 112 upon retraction, a gap is left in the detachable element 110 to spoil the appearance of the detachable element 110. Further, in another conventional design shown in FIG. 1B, a one-way fastening structure is formed on a detachable element 120, and the detachable element 120 may slide outwardly in a direction indicated by an arrow to come off a main piece 130. However, since the detachable element 120 needs to be disposed on a periphery of the main piece 130 to allow the one-way sliding detachable element 120 to come off the main piece 130, the design freedom is severely restricted. Besides, in an alternate conventional design shown in FIG. 1C, a one-way fastening structure is formed on a detachable element 140, and the detachable element 140 may slide outwardly in a direction indicated by an arrow to come off a main piece 150. However, in order to allow the one-way sliding detachable element 140 to come off the main piece 150 and prevent the moving detachable element 140 from interfering with the main piece 150, the detachable element 140 needs to be disposed above the main piece 150 to form a stacked configuration. This may spoil a flat appearance of the main piece 150.
Referring to FIG. 2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,362 discloses a projector 200 having a slide rail 202 and a movable front cover 204. The front cover 204 has a lens 206 used to magnify or reduce the multiplying power of a projection lens 208. The front cover 204 may move to enable the lens 206 to be positioned on an optical axis of the projection lens 208 to adjust the multiplying power of the projection lens 208. Taiwan patent no. M385538 discloses a push button structure having a button element, a first inclined plane, a second inclined plane, an elastic portion, a clasp member, a clasp slot and a hook portion. When a user presses the button element to force the button element to move downwards, the second inclined plane pushes the first inclined plane of the clasp member to force the clasp member to move in the opposite direction and to press the elastic portion. Meanwhile, the hook portion of the clasp member moves in a direction opposite the clasp slot and comes off the clasp slot. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,739 discloses a projection apparatus having a slidable front cover. The slidable front cover may slide inside the projection apparatus and cover a projection lens. A protrusion and a guide tunnel of the projection apparatus cooperate with each other to open or close the slidable front cover.